Et alors ?
by Mademoiselle Kufufu
Summary: Ryan est un né moldu. Ou sang-de-bourbe pour ceux qui préfèrent. A votre service. Avec une mère qui paraît 20 ans de moins, un père 'armoire à glace', une soeur qui n'a d'Angélique que le nom et une tante qui s'amuse à le travestir, on s'étonne qu'il soit dérangé ! Est-ce une bonne idée de le laisser manier une baguette ? Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait en faire !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Alors voilà, je poste le premier chapitre de ma petite fiction. Perso c'est juste pour voir s'il y a des avis favorables. Si personne n'aime, je ne posterais pas la suite.

Voilà quoi.

Je tiens à le préciser (même si je pense que vous vous en doutez) mais l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient absolument pas (J.K.

Rowling n'a pas accepté mon pot-de-vin, dommage...). Seul Ryan et sa famille de fou m'appartiennent.

Ceci sera une histoire **Yaoi. **Le couple principal sera homosexuel, même s'il y aura des couples hétéros secondaires.

J'ai pensé à faire un OCxRemus (RyanxRemus) mais après ce n'est pas encore définitif. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

Je pourrais aussi changer le rating plus tard si ça vous intéresse. (faire un p'tit lemon~). Après à vous de voir.

Bref!

Je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre en espérant de tout coeur que l'apprécierez ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

* * *

Chapitre 1

10 : 00

Il aimait faire la grasse matinée. Ah ! La chaleur de ses couettes, le bonheur de pouvoir trainer dans son lit. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il s'enfouissait dans ses couettes. Déjà, il commençait à se rendormir, un sourire aux lèvres, lorsque, au loin, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il n'en tint pas compte, trop fatigué… Oh ! Grave erreur ! Les pas se rapprochèrent, s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes devant la porte de sa chambre avant de l'ouvrir brusquement.

- Ryan ! Debout !

La grosse brute qui osait se prétendre sa sœur le secoua violemment. Le dit Ryan, pas gêné pour un sous, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et continua de roupiller un sourire aux lèvres. Sa sœur jumelle, Angélique, le fixa quelques secondes énervé, puis elle soupira de lassitude en jetant l'éponge. Impossible de le réveiller. Elle sortit de la chambre en râlant bruyamment.

- Sale gosse ! Si à un onze ans il est comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça donnera dans le futur ? Se plaignit-elle sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il avait le même âge qu'elle étant donné qu'il était jumeaux.

Elle continua à se plaindre pendant une demi-heure, au grand damne de ses parents.

10 : 45

Ryan était bien dans son monde cotonneux. Il aurait pu y rester pendant des heures et des heures. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait... Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Le blond sortit de sous la couette et fronça le nez en sentant l'air froid sur sa peau. Quelle horreur. L'idée de retourner dans son lit, bien au chaud, lui paraissait très tentante mais le pressentiment qu'il avait l'empêchait de se rendormir. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et passa dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine comme une ombre. C'était bien connu, il n'était pas du matin. Il ne fit même pas attention au silence inhabituel de sa famille et s'affala sur la table de la cuisine, la tête entre les bras. Il allait se rendormir, bercé par le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge lorsque son père fit tomber sa fourchette.

D'ordinaire personne - et surtout pas Ryan - n'aurait fait attention à cet incident sans importance. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. L'enfant releva brusquement la tête, faisant craquer son cou, et fixa ses parents. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait eu aucun câlin de la part de sa mère, aucune remarque cinglante de sa sœur. Rien, que dalle, Nada. Et la maison de la famille Daruo silencieuse, cela n'existait pas. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Sauf pour une journée spéciale n'ayant lieu qu'une fois par an. Leur anniversaire à Angélique et lui. Et qui dit anniversaire, dit tante Ernestine !

Le cri horrifié qu'il poussa se fit entendre dans tous le quartier.

Il se releva d'un coup, évita sa sœur, esquiva le piège que lui tendit sa mère et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille. Profitant de son incapacité à se libérer, son père le porta jusqu'à une chaise où sa mère, Alina, l'attacha. Satisfaite, elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Allons, Ryan ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Tu sais bien que cela n'est que pour quelques heures... Et puis tu es très mignon habillé en fille.

- Bande de traîtres !

Sa sœur le fixa, moqueuse.

- Allez, tu peux bien laisser ce petit plaisir à la tante Titine ! N'est-ce pas ma petite "Arianne" ?

Le surnommé "Arianne" posa sur elle un regard qui promettait mille et une promesses de tortures. Elle se contenta de rire, pas effrayée pour un sous. Il se tourna vers son père en quête de soutien, mais celui-ci se contenta de tourner la tête en sifflotant. Désespéré, le blondinet chercha sa mère du regard, mais celle-ci était en train de préparer un appareil photo. Il hésita entre fusiller du regard sa mère ou l'appareil démoniaque. Quelle mère obligerait son fils à se travestir pour les fêtes ? Et le : « On en profite tant qu'on le peut », n'était pas une excuse valable !

- Mais pourquoi vous ne vous contentez pas d'Angélique ? Couina-t-il, Elle est toujours d'accord pour porter les tenues de tante Ernestine !

- C'est très simple mon chéri..., dit doucement sa mère, comme on s'adresse à un enfant particulièrement idiot.

- Tu es tout simplement irrésistible en robe, susurra narquoisement sa jumelle diabolique.

Sa mère n'ajouta rien, horrifiant le petit garçon qui essaya de trouver du soutien auprès de son père. Cependant celui-ci ne le réconforta pas le moins du monde en lâchant un " Ne t'en fais pas, on ne dirait pas que tu es un garçon."

Il était en train de hurler son désaccord, lorsque quelque chose à la fenêtre attira son regard. Quelque chose de rond, de blanc et avec des plumes. Il reconnut cette chose comme étant un hibou. A côté de la bête se trouvait le même modèle mais de couleur crème.

- Dites... Est-ce que c'est normal des hiboux avec des lettres ?

Sa famille se retourna vers lui, curieuse. Ne pouvant pas montrer du doigt ce qui avait attiré son regard (il était encore attaché à la chaise), il se contenta de fixer l'animal. Lorsque sa sœur, Angélique ouvrit la fenêtre, la chose ronde et blanche se précipita à l'intérieur et se posa sur les genoux du petit dernier de la famille. Ryan fixa le hibou. Le hibou fixa Ryan. La famille fixa le hibou qui fixait Ryan et que Ryan fixait. Bref, on a compris. Tandis que l'autre hibou visitait tranquillement la maison qu'il semblait trouver très à son goût.

Puis le hibou blanc tendit la patte où la lettre était accrochée.

...

- Vous comptez la prendre quand ? Soupira le sale gos- Ryan. Je suis attaché au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Cela sembla réveiller sa sœur qui se saisit de la lettre. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et son visage devint vite choqué alors que son regard parcourait les lignes d'écrites. Surpris pas sa réaction, ses parents lurent aussi la lettre.

- De quoi ça parle ?

Ils relevèrent la tête et le dévisagèrent.

- La lettre dit que tu es un sorcier, lança de but en blanc sa sœur en lui mettant la lettre sous le nez - qu'il lut rapidement.

- Bah... apparemment. Cool. Bon vous me détachez ?

-Quand ils disent sorciers, ils parlent de ceux qui portent des chapeaux pointus ? Qui montent sur des balais et qui jettent des sorts ? S'extasia Angélique des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache débile ! Toujours aussi gamine à ce que je vois, se moqua-t-il.

La fillette grinça des dents et lui frappa la tête.

- Aïe ! Hurla le plus jeune les larmes aux yeux sous le regard goguenard de sa sœur, Je te déteste grosse brute ! Comment tu comptes te trouver quelqu'un en étant aussi violente ?

Angélique -qui ne l'était pas- s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau son grand frère (autant en profiter tant qu'il est attaché) mais sa mère intervint à ce moment-là, lançant un joyeux :

- Angélique ! Regardes, tu as reçu exactement la même lettre !

La petite fille se précipita vers sa mère, arrachant littéralement le papier de ses mains, un air extatique sur le visage.

- Mes chéris vont faire de la magie ! Je suis si heureuse !

Elle se jeta sur son fils à qui elle donna un gros câlin, l'étouffant par la même occasion.

...

- Ma chérie, lâche-le tu l'étouffe... Fit son mari en l'écartant du petit garçon qui en profita pour reprendre une longue goulée d'air. Il avait bien cru y passer cette fois !

Ryan regarda Alina sautiller partout et son mari la suivre au cas où elle se ferait mal. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur sa sœur qui était en pleine observation du hibou de couleur crème.

Celui-ci était en train de dévorer son bacon sans plus se soucier de celle-ci, remarqua distraitement le blond. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant sa mère s'emparer du hibou et se mettre à danser avec lui, sous les applaudissements des autres membres de la famille.

Le blondinet sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête, puis un voile blanc lui bloqua la vue. Levant les yeux il remarqua que le hibou blanc, s'était bien confortablement installé sur sa tête, et qu'il ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger avant un petit bout de temps. Devait-il secouer la tête pour l'en déloger ? Bof, non. Il lui tenait chaud à la tête. (Non ce n'est pas un raisonnement logique)

...

La sonnerie retentit. Le père arrêta d'applaudir sa femme et alla ouvrir. Ryan déglutit bruyamment en voyant le visage de la femme.

- Tiens, bonjour Ernestine. Entres je t'en prie.

- Bonjour mon bon vieux Thomas ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant la bise. Voici le gâteau et les cadeaux, ajouta-t-elle en se déchargeant sur le pauvre homme qui en tomba presque à la renverse.

Elle entra dans le séjour pour tomber sur Alina et le pauvre hibou. Habituée au comportement extravagant de la famille elle n'y fit pas attention et elle se contenta de saluer chaleureusement Angélique, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur la forçant à libérer le hibou -qui s'enfuit en volant le plus vite qu'il pût. Le hibou blanc suivit son compagnon à regret, abandonnant la tête du petit garçon. Il jeta un dernier regard attristé vers son nid improvisé, mais voyant que celui-ci semblait figé il partit sans plus attendre. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de prendre son envole, fût une voix féminine plutôt flippante.

- Tiens où se trouve mon petit et mignon Ryan, que je lui souhait un bon anniversaire à ma manière? fit celle qui possédait la voix flippante en se tournant, tombant sur le petit garçon attaché à la chaise, qui essayait de s'enfuir en sautillant.

" Était-ce vraiment utile de rajouter petit et mignon ? " Pensa-t-il en grognant lorsque sa tante se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans un étreinte étouffante -caractéristique de ce côté de famille.

- Encore attaché ? C'est bien, cela sera plus simple pour moi... Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Thomas porte le jusque dans sa chambre s'il te plait, le temps que je sorte toutes les affaires de ma voiture ! dit-elle en sortant de la maison, suivit des deux autres femmes de la famille.

Son père détacha juste ses jambes, de manière à pouvoir le porter sur l'épaule. Ryan essaya de ronger les entraves qu'il avait autour des poignets, en vain. La tante Ernestine arriva dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, des sacs pleins les bras. Elle déposa les sacs par terre et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire effrayant.

- Tu vas être superbe ma petite Arianne !

Le pauvre blond, eut juste le temps de voir son père s'éclipser discrètement de la pièce avant que trois folles ne se jettent sur lui.

...

- Sois courageux mon fils ! Souffla le père un étage en dessous, en entendant le cri d'horreur de Ryan.

...

Et dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

Voilà, fin.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu envie de travestir Ryan... (ça doit être mon esprit mal tourné qui veut ça xD)

Donc comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est que le tout début. Je ne pense pas que je ferais toutes les années, ce serait beaucoup trop long, et me connaissant, j'abandonnerais en cours de route.

J'ai déjà écris le chapitre suivant et le troisième a bien avancé. Mais je ne donne pas de dates de parution. Je posterais à chaque fois que j'aurais un chapitre d'avance.

~ Peut être à plus tard. (avec la suite, qui sait ?)


	2. Chapter 2

****Youhou ~ Voici le chapitre 2 !

Nous retrouvons donc Ryan et Angélique dans leurs aventures ! (XD)

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ryan savait que sa famille était très étrange mais des fois, il se posait des questions. Étaient-ils juste étranges, où cherchaient-ils à se débarrasser de lui ? Parce que là il commençait à douter. Sérieusement, quels parents laisseraient leur enfant aux mains d'une personne qu'ils venaient de rencontrer une heure auparavant ? Et qui disait être sorcière en plus ? Il pouvait encore comprendre pour Angélique mais pas pour lui. Il accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas se laisser distancer par la vieille femme. Macgonagall qu'elle s'appelait apparemment. Au passage, il lança un sourire narquois à sa sœur qui essayait en vain de se donner une allure plus présentable. Elle répliqua avec un regard noir.

Macgonagall jetait de fréquent coup d'œil aux enfants qui marchaient près d'elle. C'était bien sa veine, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur des cas. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle repensa à son arrivée.

Flash Back

_La professeure de métamorphose sonna à la porte d'un nouvel élève. D'après Dumbledore, ils s'appelleraient Angélique et Ryan Daruo. Elle inspira profondément en entendant des bruits de pas derrière la porte. Le tout avec les enfants nés-moldus, était de les rassurer. Elle devait donc faire bonne impression. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille blonde à l'air innocent. Celle-ci cligna rapidement des yeux avant de demander poliment :_

_- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis le professeur Macgonagall de l'école de Poudlard. Vous devriez avoir reçu des lettres venant de notre école._

_- Ah ! Les sorciers ! fit-elle en souriant largement, Entrez ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! J'ai hâte de tout savoir sur votre monde !_

_Elle la conduisit jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient ses parents. La blonde- Angélique si c'était bien elle - fit rapidement les présentations, puis elle partit en disant qu'elle allait chercher son frère. Sûrement le dit Ryan._

_- Enchanté ! Je suis Alina Daruo et voici mon mari, Thomas. Macgonagall eut du mal à croire que la femme avait plus de 25 ans. Alors ce n'était pas une blague et la magie existe vraiment ? Ouah ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? fit-elle en se tournant vers son mari, une armoire à glace. Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher brièvement la tête._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit garçon à l'aspect androgyne et au visage renfrogné entra dans la pièce. Une personne extérieure aurait pû le prendre pour une fille, très facilement._

_- Oh mon chéri te voilà ! Angélique t'as expliqué de quoi il s'agit ?_

_Le petit garçon hocha la tête et tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle en s'asseyant. Elle commença à répondre aux question de la sœur jumelle, qui, des étoiles dans les yeux, semblait n'avoir qu'une envie : apprendre. Elle sentait qu'elle serait une future bonne élève : le rêve de tous les professeurs. La petite arrêta de poser des questions et se tourna vers son frère._

_- Tu n'as aucune question à poser ?_

_Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui n'avait pipé mot depuis son arrivée. Macgonagall soupçonna que même s'ils étaient jumeaux, ils n'en restaient pas moins très différents au niveau caractère. Elle avait raison._

_- Tous les professeurs sont si vieux là-bas ? Ou c'est juste vous ?_

_A peine finit-il sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de poing sur la tête. Répliquant violemment, il sauta sur sa sœur, engendrant ainsi une bagarre. Ils roulèrent partout dans la pièce sous les yeux éberluée de la professeure. Elle se tourna vers les parents qui continuaient à boire le thé tranquillement, sans plus se soucier de leurs enfants. La mère lançait de temps en temps un petit : " Moins fort les enfants" ou " Arrêtez de vous battre, vous allez abîmer la maison". Puis elle sourit à la vieille femme._

_- Encore un peu de thé ?_

_Cela commençait bien..._

Fin du Flash Back

Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue à celle-là ! Et durant tout le temps que durèrent le reste des explications, il se contenta de manger ce que lui apportait sa mère, de jeter des coups d'œils menaçants à sa sœur (qui répondait) et de tenir le bloc de glace contre son œil droit -qui avait d'ailleurs prit une couleur violacée. Sa sœur jumelle n'était pas en meilleure état. Aussi, devait-elle supporter les regards noirs, les sourires narquois et toute la panoplie. Elle stoppa une autre bagarre qui commençait en parlant :

- Nous voici au Chaudron Baveur. C'est ici que se fait le passage du monde moldu au monde sorcier.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub remplit de monde et se dirigèrent de suite vers le comptoir du bar où se trouvait un homme souriant.

- Bonjour professeur ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

La vieille femme répondit en souriant un " Bonjour Tom, c'est pour la première année de ces élèves " et elle se décala pour laisser place à Ryan et Angélique . L'homme Tom-d 'après ce qu'il avait comprit- leur jeta un coup d'œil surpris au vue de leur air débraillé, avant de se pencher vers eux en lançant d'une voix amusée :

- Bienvenue mes petites ! Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

Ryan fronça des sourcils avant de soupirer longuement à l'entente du "ma petite". Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Certes, il s'était déjà amusé à lancer des chewing-gums dans les cheveux de sa sœur - au point où elle dû se les couper très courts. Il avait aussi déjà "malencontreusement" fait tomber ce vase horrible que la tante Ernestine leur avait refourgué. Et...il avait fait encore beaucoup de chose, mais est-ce que cela méritait vraiment ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à vouloir faire de lui une fille ? Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le rire amusé de sa sœur et lança d'un air indifférent :

- J'suis un mec.

- Oh.

- Oui, vous savez, ces gens qui ont entre les jambes une chose que l'on appelle plus communément un pén...!

Il fût coupé dans sa diatribe par Angélique qui venait de lui couvrir la bouche de ses mains. Elle le regardait d'un air méchant qui semblait signifier : "Un mot de plus et je massacre!"

Il lui répondit par un regard : "Mais on s'en fout, c'est la vérité."

"Peut-être, mais c'est la honte ! Alors maintenant tu te tais ou sinon..."

Le barman et la professeure restait planté là, regardant sans comprendre le dialogue silencieux des jumeaux. Ils pouvaient cependant voir le visage du garçon devenir de plus en plus bleu à mesure que le temps passait et que sa sœur ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser respirer. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, Ryan se contenta de reprendre son souffle par longues goulées d'air.

Tom, ne sachant quoi ajouter après ce passage embarrassant se contenta de leur souhaiter une bonne journée –le tout avec un sourire désolé et un petit bonbon -avant de s'esquiver. Le petit garçon donna son bonbon à sa sœur, le tout avec un charmant : "J'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec." Inutile de préciser qu'il se cacha derrière la professeure pour éviter le coup qui arrivait.

Magconagall lui fit un sourire désolé avant de se diriger vers le fond du bar. Après quelques minutes à zigzaguer entre les personnes, ils atteignirent enfin leur destination : un cul-de-sac. Cette vieille femme avait-elle l'intention de les violer où avait-elle simplement perdue la boule ? Il allait lui poser la question lorsqu'elle toucha avec sa baguette plusieurs briques faisant s'ouvrir le mur devant eux.

Cool ! Pourrait-il faire ça lui aussi pour espionner les filles dans les douches ?

Inconscient que ce genre de pensées n'avaient rien à faire dans la tête d'un petit garçon de son âge, il suivit la femme aux cheveux grisonnants dans une rue bondée de monde. Sa sœur elle, se contenta de lui écraser le pied en passant à côté de lui. ("Mais pourquoi ?" "Il suffit de voir ta tête pour savoir à quoi tu pensais").

Des sorciers à n'en pas douter. Quelque chose le gênait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il comprit enfin lorsque son regard se posa sur la tenue d'un passant.

Attendez ? Était-ce…des robes ? Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, son accompagnatrice portait les mêmes horreurs. Il avisa les regards scrutateurs posés sur lui.

- Dites, je vais moi aussi devoir porter…

Il ne savait pas comment définir ces choses immondes. Était-ce des chiffons ? Des robes ? Des tas informes ? Autre chose ?

-…ça ?

La vieille femme regarda sa robe qu'il désignait du doigt et ne sût pas si elle devait rire de sa grimace de dégoût; se mettre en colère pour son impolitesse ou tout simplement se mettre à pleurer en comprenant que cet élève allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

- Oui, et je vous conseille de vous y habituer dès à présent. Nous allons d'ailleurs vous en acheter.

- Hors de Question ! Regardez-moi… Ais-je vraiment une tête à porter ces horreurs ?

En effet, la femme dût reconnaître qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir le style à porter ce genre de tenues. Avec un bermuda camouflage pour Ryan, une jupe du même style pour Angélique, et leurs T-shirt noirs ' Fuck Reality'.

Un soupir lui échappa – combien en avait-elle poussé depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les gamins ? – alors qu'elle abandonnait le débat qu'elle était sûre de perdre. Elle se dirigea donc rapidement vers le magasin de madame Guipire.

...

"- Tuez-moi sur le champ !" ne cessait de penser la professeure de métamorphose après plusieurs heures passées avec le morv- nouvel élève. Finalement, sa sœur à côté de lui était un vrai don du ciel. Macgonagall était connue comme étant l'un des professeurs les plus stricts avec son regard sévère, son maintient bien droit et son chignon dont aucun cheveu grisonnant ne s'échappait. Cependant, même une personne très proche d'elle aurait eu du mal à la reconnaître. Elle semblait exténuée; son regard fatigué, sa forme avachie et son chignon complètement défait lui donnait plutôt l'air d'une droguée en manque. Ou d'une professeure sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Ce qui était le cas.

Comment un garçon de 11 ans avait-il pu la mettre dans cet état ?

Et bien c'était très simple : en disparaissant à chaque fois qu'elle détournait le regard pendant plus d'une seconde. " Une des devantures me paraissait dès plus engageante ! " Avait-il osé lui rétorquer dans un magasin de l'allée des embrumes. Parce que oui, il y était allé. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait traînée en dehors de cette boutique, il avait salué chaleureusement le responsable - qui lui avait répondu, d'un air amusé (et légèrement effrayant avec ses dents noires). Le "c'est un lieu très dangereux" n'avait pas retiré son sourire ravie qui, au contraire s'était épanouie sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rétorquait un "cool..." d'un air rêveur. Et une nouvelle bagarre avait éclatée entre sa sœur et lui. ("Mais quel idiot !" "Tu me cherches la folle ?")

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Était-il complètement débile ? Inconscient ? Fou ? Étrangement, elle optait plutôt pour la dernière option. Comment faisaient ses parents pour survivre à cet enfant ? Une petite voix narquoise chuchota à son oreille un : "Et dire qu'ils en ont deux. Ensemble ils sont encore pires".

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'un magasin... Lança-t-elle en se retournant. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant les enfants s'émerveiller devant la vitrine des animaux. Pour une fois, qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas à des catastrophes ambulantes. S'ils n'avaient pas des griffures et des bleus partout dû à leurs incessantes bagarres on aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient inoffensifs (ce qui aurait été une grave erreur). Elle s'approcha d'eux. Vous voulez qu'on entre ? Leur lança-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Ryan et Angélique se tournèrent vers elle, des étoiles dans les yeux et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du magasin. Un autre sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la femme avant qu'elle ne comprenne une chose : ils étaient entrés sans prendre les achats de la journée. Elle avisa l'énorme pile de fourniture qui semblait tanguer, et retint un grognement de frustration. A croire qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès !

...

Ce qui était le cas. Ils ricanèrent de concert en remarquant le regard désespéré que MacGonagall lança aux personnes autour d'elle. Puis sans plus se soucier d'elle, ils partirent à la conquête du magasin. Ils observèrent les différents animaux, s'amusant de la tête de certains d'entre eux.

- Eh Angélique regarde ce chat ! Il lui montra du doigt un chaton blanc avec de petites ailes.

- Ouah ! Il est trop chou ! Elle s'extasia encore quelques secondes en l'entendant miauler avant de se décider à le prendre. On va faire la paire !

Ils se retournèrent en entendant un vacarme assourdissant à l'entrée du magasin. En la voyant tirer difficilement les affaires, ils la prirent en pitié et l'aidèrent. Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle se contenta de lâcher un "il vous faut aussi un hibou" fatigué.

Ils acquiescèrent, et repartirent à la conquête du magasin. Angélique trouva très facilement une jolie chouette de couleur blanche et Ryan après un petit temps de réflexion se décida pour une chouette de couleur noire au regard méchant. ( "Mais pourquoi tu prends toujours des animaux étranges ?" "Quoi ? Mais tu ne le trouves pas trop mignon ?").

Alors qu'ils allaient passer à la caisse, sa sœur l'interpella.

- Tu ne prends pas un autre animal ? Elle était plutôt surprise, connaissant son frère, elle aurait pourtant pariée qu'il aurait prit un animal.

- Hm, non. Fit-il songeur. En voyant l'air incrédule de sa sœur il ajouta rapidement d'un air plaintif, Mais regarde-les, ils ne sont pas marrants !

Cela correspondait bien mieux à son frère. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et dû bien remarquer que pour son frère, les animaux étaient un peu trop banals. A part peut-être cette chose noire aux yeux rouges au fond. Angélique se tourna vers la vendeuse.

- Quel est cet animal ? La femme regarda dans la direction indiquée.

- Un boursouf. Mais celui-ci est un peu spécial. Je ne pense pas que-

- C'est lui que je veux ! L'interrompit Ryan des étoiles dans les yeux. Il est trooop cool ! Angélique t'es vraiment la meilleure !

La femme le regarda un instant, gêné, tandis que sa sœur jumelle souriait d'un air satisfait genre : 'Je sais que je suis la meilleure, mais merci quand même.'

- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée... Vous savez, il a un petit problème. Elle hésita à continuer, après tout, s'il le prenait elle serait enfin débarrassée. Mais sa conscience reprit le dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'acheter sans lui parler des inconvénients. Je tiens à vous prévenir de quelques petites choses... Ce boursouf n'est pas comme les autres-...

Elle ne pût terminer sa phrase car le blondinet la coupa de nouveau.

- Parfait ! Nous n'aimons pas la normalité dans la famille ! Je le prends !

- Mais il faut vraiment que je vous dise-...

- Pas besoin, affirma-t-il, ce sera beaucoup plus marrant de découvrir ses particularités tout seul ! Pas vrai ? Fit-il en se tournant vers sa sœur qui hocha vigoureusement de la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

La femme les regarda un instant surprise avant de soupirer, vaincu.

- Très bien, attendez-moi à la caisse, je vous l'apporte.

...

En sortant, ils saluèrent joyeusement la vendeuse. MacGonagall, jusque là silencieuse, reprit la parole.

-...Et vous savez comment les appeler ?

Les deux enfants prirent un air songeur, le regard planté sur leurs nouveaux animaux.

- Bouletto, Ryan pointa son doigts vers son hibou, et Claude ! Finit-il tout joyeux, ne se rendant pas compte des mines horrifiées de son entourage. Bah quoi ?

- Tu ne compte pas sérieusement les appeler comme ça, abruti ! Regarde-moi leur regard désespéré ! Effectivement, les deux animaux étaient complètement figés, encore sous le choc. (Enfin pour le boursouf on n'était pas trop sûr, il avait simplement arrêté de bouger.)

- Mais-...!

- Laisse-moi faire, idiot !

Le dit idiot grogna d'un air peu convaincu mais la laissa tout de même choisir à sa place. Il savait ne pas être doué pour trouver des prénoms, aussi, à chaque fois c'était sa sœur qui finissait par le faire. Celle-ci observait d'un œil expert les pauvres bêtes, avant de se relever, un air satisfait sur le visage. Elle dirigea son doigt vers le hibou noir qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement : son prénom avait intérêt à être bien !

- Hunter, elle détourna son doigt du hibou et le posa sur le boursouf, et Nero !

- Hum... Pas trop mal je dois dire, mais pourquoi tu as choisie ce prénom pour mon hibou ? Lança le petit blond, sceptique. Il ne voyait pas ce que son mignon petit hibou avait d'un tueur ! Il ne remarqua pas le regard exaspéré que lui lança sa sœur.

- Et vos animaux ? Demanda MacGonagall.

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Pourquoi pas Zuri et Blanca ?

-...Mais j'y avais pensé. Tais-toi Ryan ! Elle fit une petite pause puis se retourna brusquement vers lui, le faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Elle le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ? Lui hurla-t-elle un doigt accusateur pointé dans sa direction. Certains passants se retournèrent, curieux avant de se détourner rapidement.

- Ouhou ! C'est moi Ryan. Tu sais ton frère jumeau... Tenta-t-il, pas vraiment certain de l'état mental de sa sœur.

- Raconte-moi quelque chose que seul Ryan peut savoir ! Le petit garçon poussa un soupir.

- Quand j'étais plus petit, je me suis déguisé en fille pour me venger d'un camarade de classe qui s'amusait à me martyriser. Je me souviendrais toujours de son visage horrifié lorsqu'il à découvert le pot-au-rose, sourit-il d'un air nostalgique. Son teint est devenu d'un très intéressant. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de tomber sous le charme du « nul qui ressemble à une fille » ? Je n'ai plus jamais eu de problème avec lui après cet épisode. Huhuhu.

La professeure le regarda ricaner d'un air sadique, complètement choqué. Angélique, elle lui demanda d'un air curieux :

- C'est la photo accroché sur ton mur ? Celle à côté du garçon avec le nez cassé et la face ensanglanté ?

- Hum, c'était un gros pervers celui-là, cracha-t-il.

- Okay je te crois, tu es bien mon frère. Tu as donc bien eu une bonne idée en matière de prénom... Décidément, les choses deviennent de plus en plus bizarres.

- Tu vas donc les appeler comme ça ?

- Bien sûr !

Tout à leur conversation, ils ne remarquèrent par Macgonagall qui ne réagissait plus, complètement épouvantée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ces enfants n'étaient pas normaux.

Et dire qu'elle allait devoir les supporter durant sept longues années...

- Remettons nous en marche... soupira-t-elle. Je dois vous ramener chez vous.

Les enfants ne l'écoutèrent pas le moins du monde, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à observer leurs nouveaux compagnons. Ils passèrent devant elle, et la laissèrent trainer les affaires toutes seule.

Encore...

* * *

Hum... Maintenant que j'y pense, j'en ai vraiment fait de sales gosses ! (rires)

Pour le boursouf, je vous rassure, il n'a pas de pouvoir extraordinaires : genre il peut se transformer en tous les animaux de la terre. Nan, beurk ! Je ne veux pas faire de mary-sue. Mais bon, je ne pouvais quand même pas donner un animal normal à Ryan ?!

J'ai donc un peu modifié le caractère du boursouf, pour le rendre plus... explosif ! (vous verrez de quoi je parle dans le prochain chapitre)

Voilà, j'espère que je ne suis pas tombée dans le cliché :S N'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas ! Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendres (bon pas trop méchamment hein...xD)

A+

~ Mad'


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ah ? C'est pas ça ? Mince, je me suis encore trompée xD

Sinon je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour ce retard impardonnable, je sais que je n'avais pas donné de date mais bon... Sachez juste que j'ai eu des problèmes de santé, et qu'entre ça et récupérer mes cours je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi (alors pour écrire...)

Voilà je ne me cherche pas d'excuses mais normalement, je devrais mettre moins de temps la prochaine fois.

Sinon, pour ceux qui suivent 'la manière d'apprendre'. Bonne nouvelle : J'ai très bien avancé, je devrais l'avoir terminé pendant les vacances. (J'avoue que c'est le lemon qui me donne du fils à retordre xD)

Bon chapitre en espérant que vous retrouverez Ryan et Angélique avec plaisir (non je ne stresse pas ù.ù voyons !)

Disclaimer : Tout m'appartiens à part la famille Daruo ! Ah ? Je me suis encore trompée ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Le quai 9 3/4 ? C'est censé exister ce truc là ? Grogna Ryan.

- Arrête de te mettre en scène, idiot. Répliqua sa bien-aimée sœur jumelle.

- Quoi ? Non mais tu te crois mieux ? Si je suis un idiot, toi tu es un babouin ! La nargua-t-il.

Et en plein milieu de la gare, ils se sautèrent dessus, bien décidés à en découdre. Les passants les regardaient faire médusés par le fait que les parents ne réagissaient pas, ceux-ci se contentant d'interroger les passants au sujet de leur billet de train.

- Heureusement pour toi que Nero (le boursouf) n'est pas là ! Ragea-t-il après un cou dans le nez.

- Ouais, il est trop occupé à roupiller sur l'épaule de maman...Le nargua-t-elle. J'ai peur !

Au bout d'un moment cependant, les voyants rouler dangereusement vers un escalier, leur père les souleva par le col sans aucune difficultés. Ryan essayait d'éviter les griffes de sa sœur tout en ripostant par des coups de pieds lorsque son regard fût attiré par une famille. Il aurait pût se dire que c'était juste des excentriques et se détourner d'eux mais il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en les voyant passer un à un à travers un mur. Il arrêta de se débattre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ses parents le regardèrent faire, intrigués...

- Je sais où est l'entrée du quai 9 3/4 !

...Puis se détournèrent rapidement de leur fils, à son plus grand agacement. Il grogna en avisant le rictus narquois d'Angélique. Alors, vexé comme un pou, il se débattit autant que possible jusqu'à faire lâcher prise à son père. Il se précipita ensuite vers le mur devant lequel il s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers sa famille qui l'avait suivit et leur pointa du doigt le mur en brique.

- Ici !

Ceux-ci le regardaient s'agiter, sceptiques. Puis sa sœur s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Une veine apparue sur la tempe du blond, qui, les lèvres plissées se contenta de lancer un petit " Regardez par vous même " avant de pousser sa sœur d'un geste brusque sa jumelle vers le mur. Où elle se fit engloutir.

Ryan, un petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres traversa à son tour le mur. La sensation de traverser de la gelée était dès plus désagréable, mais le pire fût sûrement l'arrivée : un coup de poing dans le nez. Il se le prit à pleine vitesse, s'écroulant lamentablement au sol, un léger filet de sang dégoulinant jusqu'à sa lèvre. Le blondinet ne se releva pas tout de suite, avisant sa sœur le fixant avec une colère à peine contenue. Elle se détourna, la tête haute.

- Quelle brute…Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Angélique pila net, puis, se retourna lentement vers lui, le poing serré.

Oups… !

...

Smack !

- Beurk ! S'écria Ryan d'un air dégoûté en s'essuyant la joue. Il mima un "fille à maman" en voyant Angélique répondre avec joie à l'étreinte de leur mère. Elle lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur.

Ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de l'échange qui venait de se produire sous son nez, Alina sanglota doucement dans les bras de son mari.

- Oh là là ! Je vais me sentir si seule sans mes bébés, fit-elle en se mouchant bruyamment. Et puis vous allez grandir si vite, que vont devenir vos batailles affectueuses ?

Ryan regarda sa mère, peu sûr de comment il devait réagir. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle disait ?

- Maman, T'as vue mon nez ?

- Mais…Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Elle rapprocha rapidement son visage du sien, pensive. Tu n'avais pas ça tout à l'heure…

- Sans blague…C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Elle farfouilla dans son sac pendant quelques minutes et en sortit un jolie pansement décoré de smileys (1) et une trousse de premiers secours qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Toute contente elle tartina généreusement le nez de son fils puis, malgré ses protestations virulentes, elle lui mit le pansement. Elle se recula pour admirer son chef-œuvre.

- C'est- !

Elle se figea, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Puis reprenant ses esprits, elle se jeta littéralement sur le blondinet.

- Trop mignoooon !

Son mari, Thomas la sépara de lui, comme d'habitude, d'un air impassible. Mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, trop en extase devant le « petit côté voyou trop chou » que cela donnait à son fil. On pouvait presque voir des cœurs se balader autour d'elle.

Ryan regarda autour de lui, surpris que sa sœur ne lui ai pas encore fait de remarque narquoise. Il la trouva un petit peu plus loin, écroulée de rire.

- Ange ! Elle se redressa un peu calmé, et se rapprocha. Mais dès qu'elle vit le pansement, un nouveau fou rire la terrassa. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle réussit réellement à reprendre ses esprits, même si un petit sourire tremblotant étirait toujours ses lèvres.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais ça te va vraiment très très bien !

L'ignorant, Ryan se tourna vers son père avec une petite moue.

- Tu es de mon côté hein ?

Thomas le fixa quelques instants. Il devait avouer que le pansement en plus des yeux de cocker mal léché faisait devenir le tout **vraiment** mignon. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort et s'éloigna.

- Tais-toi…Grogna Ryan à sa sœur qui, il le savait, se fendait la poire derrière lui.

...

Ryan ouvrit chaque porte qui se présentait à lui, sans se soucier des visages choqués, médusés ou coléreux des personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Comme un idiot, boudant sa sœur, il s'était enfui en courant, se perdant par la même occasion. Il commençait à avoir mal au bras en plus : ses bagages étaient super lourds !

Il ouvrit un autre compartiment en soupirant, décidant d'attendre dans celui-ci que sa sœur le retrouve. Assis sur la banquette, il n'y avait qu'une personne. Coup de bol, songea Ryan en entrant. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il y ai trop de monde.

- Salut ! S'exclama-t-il.

Son interlocuteur, sursauta à la salutation dès plus expressive du blond.

- J'peux rester un peu ici ? Juste le temps que ma sœur me retrouve, je te rassure. Sourit-il.

-... Bien sûr.

Sans plus attendre, Ryan tira ses valises à l'intérieur -faisant fît hululements de mécontentements de son hibou, qui n'avait pas apprécié sa brusquerie-. Il s'affala sur la banquette inspectant le garçon en face de lui. Des cheveux mi-long aussi noirs que ses yeux; il était très mignon. Cependant d'après sa façon de se trémousser sous son regard, il était du genre timide. Ou peut-être qu'il lui faisait juste peur.

- C'est aussi ta première fois à Poudlard ? Demanda Ryan de but en blanc. Le garçon hocha la tête. Cool ! On pourrait être amis si tu veux. J'suis un mec au fait.

-... Euh oui, répondit l'enfant pas sûr du comportement à adopter face à ce blond étrange.

- Tu dis oui pour être mon ami ou parce que tu savais que j'étais un gars ?

- Pour les deux.

- Super ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a remarqué que je suis du sexe masculin. J'taime bien. En plus, Angélique ne pourra plus dire que je suis asocial maintenant.

Un petit silence se fît, encore brisé par Ryan qui tendit la main.

- J'ai oublié de me présenter, désolé. Un de mes nombreux défauts. Ryan Daruo à ton service, sourit-il largement. Lui c'est Hunter -il montra le hibou noir qui le fusillait du regard- il est mignon hein ? Et voici Nero. Fais attention à lui, il est dangereux. La petite boule noire émit un bourdonnement tranquille.

Le châtain marqua une pause, avisant la main tendue et le sourire éclatant du blond. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il empoigna doucement la main blanche.

- Ted Thomson (2), enchanté.

…

- RYAN ! Hurla une voix bien connue.

Le blond sursauta, s'interrompant en plein milieu de sa phrase. Nero, sauta de son épaule affolé. Il tourna dans tous les sens avant de se stopper soudainement, les yeux grands ouverts. Ryan, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, sourit joyeusement. Il se tourna vers son compagnon temporaire de compartiment.

- Profite du spectacle, Teddy Bear !

Le petit brun hocha doucement la tête, un peu perplexe en avisant son nouveau surnom. Son instinct lui disait qu'il allait le garder encore un petit bout de temps, et il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Les pas et la voix se rapprochait du compartiment. On pouvait entendre les portes des compartiments claquer, alors qu'on les ouvraient et les fermaient sans aucune douceur. Enfin, ce fût le tour de leur compartiment. Angélique apparue à l'entrée, le souffle haletant et les cheveux décoiffés.

- Ryan ! Je te cherche depuis une demi-heure ! Oh, tu es avec quelqu'un d'autres ? Enchanté je suis-

Elle se stoppa nette en remarquant le sourire sadique sur les lèvres de son frère jumeau. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand lorsqu'elle vit le boursouf, complètement figé près d'elle. Elle eue le malheur de croiser le regard de l'animal et recula d'un pas. Le mouvement fût rapidement suivit par la petite boule noire qui s'avança vers elle.

- Ry-Ryan, rappelle ta bête tout de suite. Tu sais que je déteste quand elle fait ça ! Nero couché !

Elle recula de nouveau d'un pas.

- Hm, je ne sais pas trop... J'ai vraiment envie de revoir le spectacle que tu nous as donné, il y a deux semaines.

Son sourire se fît plus crispé en sentant des ondes meurtrières se dirigées vers lui. Elle lui fit un sourire de tueuse avant d'annoncer d'une voix plus froide que l'Antarctique :

- Si tu ne le rappelle pas tout de suite, je dirais à ton nouvel ami, la plus grande honte de ta vie. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire à chaque fois que tu rentre à la maison : te tra-

Il la coupa rapidement, complètement paniqué.

- Nero, reviens ici ! Le boursouf se figea, reprit des yeux normaux et retourna vers son maître.

Angélique poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle regrettait de lui avoir montré le boursouf fou. Ou au moins, elle aurait dû écouter les mises en garde de la vendeuse. Car cette femme avait raison, elle s'était documentée sur le sujet. Normalement de couleurs blanches, très mignonnes et gentilles, ces boules de poils sont adorés par les enfants. Sauf bien sûr celui-ci.

Dès qu'il ressentait une émotion trop forte comme la peu r ou de la colère, il pétait un câble. Il y a deux semaines, elle avait frappée son frère comme à son habitude, et Nero effrayé car peu habitué à son nouvel environnement, avait fait le même manège que quelques minutes plus tôt. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, Ryan n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Donc il s'était avancé, les yeux exorbités. Et puis, il lui avait foncé dessus. Voilà, tout simplement. Mais il y avait un petit détail à connaître : le mur de la maison avait maintenant un gros trou… Angélique ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle serait devenue si c'était elle qui avait été touchée…

Des fois aussi, il lui arrivait de foncer dans les gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Même si dans ces cas-là, l'impact était beaucoup moins violent. C'était arrivé avec un gamin des voisins qui n'aimait pas Ryan (ou peut-être qu'il l'aimait un peu trop, elle n'était pas sûre). Alors que le gamin insultait son frère, Nero avait prit son élan et était entré en collision avec sa tête. D'après le hurlement du sale gosse, ça avait dû faire mal. Elle avait juste eu le temps de le cacher dans sa veste avant que les parents ne rappliquent alertés par les cris. Ils avaient bien rigolés à ce moment-là.

Enfin bon, voilà pourquoi elle était effrayée par ce petit animal à l'apparence innocente. Seul Ryan réussissait à le calmer, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle en soit : il ne le faisait presque jamais, s'amusant aux dépens des autres.

Angélique sortit de ses pensées, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'autre personne présente dans le train. Elle lui fit un sourire tout à fait charmant.

- Salut, moi c'est Angélique.

Il lui répondit, d'un air un peu plus gêné, mais tout aussi charmant.

- Ted Thomson, enchanté.

- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te reprendre mon idiot de frère qui a trouvé le moyen de se perdre après même pas dix minutes. Dit-elle narquoisement.

Ryan, vexé qu'elle révèle son manque d'orientation, lui sauta dessus. Sauf que, connaissant son frère, elle s'était déplacée et il s'étala lamentablement par terre.

- N'hésite pas à venir me voir s'il te pose des problèmes.

Il acquiesça, effrayé par la petite fille.

Elle repartit rapidement après l'avoir salué, ne se souciant pas de savoir si son frère la suivait. Ryan se releva à son tour prenant ses bagages et sortant du compartiment. Il revint sur ses pas et passa la tête par la porte.

- A la prochaine ! C'était sympa, j'espère qu'on pourra se reparler. Et surtout...Fais attention aux Boursouf !

Et il partit, laissant le petit brun complètement déboussolé. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de personnes comme eux. C'était étrange. Mais il ne détestait pas ça.

Au loin on pouvait entendre Ryan s'égosiller.

- Angélique attends-moi ! Je ne sais même pas où est notre compartiment...!

* * *

(1) Allez ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas connu ça !

(2) M'en voulez pas, j'ai toujours eu du mal à trouver des prénoms...*sifflote*

Hahem. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce chapitre...

Sinon vous aimez mon petit Nero (le boursouf) ? Perso au début je voulais le faire exploser dès qu'il avait peur, mais là je me suis dit que ça devenait vraiment bizarre xD Sachez juste que les animaux sont aussi des Daruo (ça vous donne un indice pour la suite là xD)

Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! *part se cacher*


End file.
